Träume
by Alice1985
Summary: Wenn nur die Träume erlauben jemanden zu lieben, worin eigentlich keine Hoffnung besteht… Würden diese Träume eines Tages zur Realität?... liest es einfach selbst :


**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, Harry Potter gehört leider nicht mir…. Nur J.K. Rowling!!**

**A/N: Hi Leute! Als aller erstes wollte ich mich an die ganz lieben Reviews bedanken die ich für die letzte Story bekommen habe (Sarkasmus)… Ich habe mich richtig darüber gefreut. Vor allem möchte ich mich an meine Beta-Leserin bedanken, die so schnell und echt klasse meine Texte bearbeitet hat… danke Süße!!**

**Nun, viel spaß beim lesen!**

Träume…

_Sanfte Lippen hauchten sinnliche Küsse, auf meinem Hals entlang. Es war das schönste Gefühl, welches ich je erlebt hatte… Selbst als ihre Lippen weiter wanderten, konnte ich noch immer den bleibenden Druck ihres weichen Kusses spüren._

_Meine Umarmung mit diesem lieblichen Geschöpf wurde fester, so dass zwischen ihr und mir kein Platz mehr war. Meine Hände wanderten unter ihr Shirt, um ihr so noch näher zu kommen… oh, sie war so weich… wie Samt, oder Seide. _

_Ich hielt ihre neckenden Küsse nicht länger aus, welche sie langsam an meinem Hals verteilte… Sie trieben mich in den Wahnsinn. Stürmisch ergriff ich mit meinen Händen ihr Gesicht, legte meine Lippen auf ihre und verwickelte sie in einen sinnlichen Kuss. Sie brachte mich um den Verstand. _

_Wie konnte ich jahrelang nur so blind sein? Wie konnten meine Vorurteile mich so von ihr fernhalten? Wie konnte mir entgehen, was für eine wundervolle Frau sie geworden war und es auch schon immer war? Wie nur?_

_Ihre lieblichen Hände glitten in meine Haare und fuhren stürmisch umher. Es machte mir nichts aus… ich wollte nur sie… sie konnte machen was sie wollte… es machte mir nichts aus. _

_Das war mir noch nicht genug. Ich musste mehr von ihr spüren._

_Ungewollt unterbrach ich für einen Moment den Kuss und hörte sofort ein kleines Stöhnen aus ihren betörenden Lippen. _

„_Draco!", protestierte sie leise und mit süßlicher Stimme. Oh, wie schön sich mein Name aus ihrem wunderschönen Mund anhörte. _

_Schnell zog ich ihr Oberteil aus und nahm erneut ihren himmlischen Mund in Besitz. Sie war wie eine Droge… Es war, als wäre dies das Einzige was ich je im Leben brauchen würde… als wäre sie all das, was ich im Leben brauchte… und sie ist all das, was ich brauche. _

_Ich würde alles für sie aufgeben. Sie müsste es nur verlangen und ich würde es tun. Ich versuchte, all meine Gefühle in diesen Kuss zulegen… Wie sehr ich sie brauchte… was sie mir bedeutete… wie sehr ich sie seit Jahren heimlich liebte. _

_Jahrelang kämpfte ich gegen meine verbotenen Gefühle an… Ich tat schreckliche Dinge, um sie zu vergessen… um diese Gefühle zu stoppen. _

_Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. _

_Langsam beendete sie unseren atemberaubenden Kuss und schaute mich mit ihren wunderschönen, großen, haselnussbraunen Augen an… ich wollte einfach in ihnen versinken._

_Vorsichtig strich ich ihr Gesicht entlang… ihre schwungvollen Lippen… ihre leicht geröteten Wangen, die so lieblich aussahen… ihre feine Nase…ihre Augenform… sie war einfach perfekt… makellos. _

_Sie schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln… welches mich weiter in ihren Bann zog… Sie war all das, was ich haben wollte. _

„_Ich liebe dich, Hermine." sagte ich, bevor ich ihre himmlischen Lippen berührte… doch nie sagte sie diese drei kleinen Worte, die für mich die Welt bedeuten würden. _

Außer Atem und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wachte ich in meinem Schulsprecher-Domizil auf. Verwirrt und etwas desorientiert schaute ich umher. Ich war allein… es war nur ein Traum…

Ein Traum, wie jeder andere, welcher mich Nacht für Nacht verfolgte. Es war inzwischen sogar so schlimm, dass meine Träume mich auch tagsüber verfolgten. Egal wohin ich schaute, überall sah ich nur _sie_.

Aber ich würde sie niemals haben. Sie hasste mich mehr als alles andere, für das was ich ihr die ganzen Jahre angetan habe. Selbst nachdem ich im Krieg die Seite gewechselt hatte und dem Orden zum Sieg verholfen und somit meiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hatte, konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie mich niemals akzeptieren würde.

Obwohl wir mit einander respektvoll umgingen, konnte ich sehen, dass sie mich nicht wirklich akzeptieren konnte… Ich hatte sie einfach über die Jahre zu sehr verletzt. Ich hatte es nicht anders verdient.

_Sie_ hat jemand Besseres verdient, als mich.

Das einzige was ich hatte, waren meine Träume, welche Segen und Fluch zu gleich waren.

In meinen Träumen … in denen wir uns lieben konnten und ich ihr zeigen konnte, was sie mir wirklich bedeutete, gehörte sie nur mir. Doch sobald ich meine Augen öffnete, wurde ich mit der Realität konfrontiert. Jedes mal stellte ich fest, dass es nichts weiter als eine Illusion war… ein Traum.

Mein Traum.

In meinen Träumen, gehörte sie mir … nur mir allein.

Ich war etwas spät, als ich mich auf dem Weg zur großen Halle machte, um noch schnell etwas zu frühstücken. Ich war schon halb auf dem Weg, als ich bemerkte, dass ich mein Buch für Zaubertränke vergessen hatte und schnell wieder zurück ging.

Doch bevor ich in mein Zimmer gehen konnte, hörte ich aus ihrem Zimmer merkwürdige Geräusche. Zunächst konnte ich nicht ausmachen was es war und ging daher näher an ihre Tür und legte leicht mein Ohr an … und da hörte ich es.

Es war ein leises Weinen.

Panisch und besorgt öffnete ich mit meinen Zauberstab ihre Tür und ging hinein. Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war… doch was ich sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet.

Hermine bemerkte nicht das ich in ihrem Zimmer war. Nein… mit tränenerfüllten Augen saß sie in ihrem Pyjama auf ihrem Bett, um sie herum lagen Fotos.

Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was für Fotos es waren… ich war sprachlos, konnte nicht reagieren, stand wenige Meter in ihrem Zimmer und blickte wie erstarrt auf die ganze Szene.

Sie nahm einige Bilder in ihre Hand und blickte sie an. Ihre Tränen liefen ungehindert und ununterbrochen… was war es, was ihr so dass Herz zerbrach?

„Warum muss ich auch ausgerechnet _ihn _lieben?", flüsterte Hermine eigentlich zu niemandem, ihre Worte waren wie ein Messer das in mein Herz drang. Sie liebte jemanden… Sie liebte jemanden der anscheinend ihre Liebe nicht erwidern konnte… wie konnte jemand dieses wunderschöne Mädchen… Frau nicht lieben?

„Er beachtet mich nicht, denn ich bin nichts wert in seinen Augen… Wieso kann ich ihn nicht einfach vergessen? Warum… warum kann ich nicht aufhören ihn zu lieben? Wieso müssen wir so… unterschiedlich sein?"

Es brach mir das Herz, sie so zu sehen… Ohne das es mir wirklich bewusst war, ging ich langsam auf sie zu und schaute auf die unzähligen Bilder die verstreut auf ihren Bett lagen und was ich dort sah… verschlug mir erneut den Atem.

Auf jedem einzelnen Bild war…ich. Es waren Zeitungsartikel, Bilder die wir vom Orden gemacht hatten… vom Quidditch spielen.

Noch immer bemerkte Hermine mich nicht, obwohl ich praktisch neben ihr stand. Sie war viel zu sehr in dem Bild versunken, welches sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Es war ein Bild von mir und Hermine, welches am Anfang des Jahres bei unserer Ernennung zum Schulsprecher gemacht wurden war… Ich selbst schaute mir oft dieses Foto an. Gelegentlich vergaß ich die Zeit, wenn ich es mir ansah.

Ich konnte nicht länger mit ansehen, wie Hermine so weinte und setzte mich vorsichtig auf ihre Bettseite. Diese plötzliche Bewegung erschreckte sie, worauf sie mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anblickte.

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte und dann konnte ich in ihren Augen die Panik sehen, welche immer stärker wurde.

„Draco! Was… Ich kann das erklären." versuchte sie aufgebracht zu erklären und schaute peinlich berührt zu den Fotos, welches auf ihrem Bett lagen und versuchte sie schnell weg zu räumen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihre Hände in meine. Sie zitterten leicht und als sie mich erneut mit ihren wunderschönen Augen anschaute, schenkte ich ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Ich löste eine Hand, welche ihre hielt und strich langsam ihre Tränen weg.

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie schaute mich nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Ohne Vorwarnung lehnte ich mich vor und legte sanft meine Lippen auf ihre. Zunächst war Hermine geschockt, doch sie fasste sich schnell und erwiderte leidenschaftlich den Kuss.

Es war viel schöner… sinnlicher… atemberaubender, als all meine Träume von Hermine. Ich wusste von diesem Moment an, das ich diese wunderschöne Frau nie wieder aus meinen Armen lassen würde… ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen… ich wollte es auch nicht.

Langsam unterbrach ich den Kuss und sagte die Worte, die ich in jedem meiner Träume sagte, bevor ich aufwachte:

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine." bevor ich meine Lippen erneut auf ihre legen konnte, sagte sie mit ihrer süßen Stimme die Worte, die ich nie in meinem Traum hörte und ich wusste, dass ich zum ersten Mal nicht träumte…

Das ich diesmal meinen Traum lebte und nicht in einer Illusion gefangen war…

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Morgen habe ich wieder Uni (hier in Dubai läuft alles etwas anders). Ich versuche die Zeit zu finden und an meinen Stories, sowie neuen OneShots zu schreiben.**

**Bitte lasst es mich wissen wie ihr diese Geschichte fandet. **

**P.S. (Dies ist nochmal die korrigierte Version) **

**Eure Alice1985**


End file.
